Professor Harlowe Sage
Backstory Family She is a pureblood - child of a Gryffindor father who was a seeker on the Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts and is now an Auror, and a Hufflepuff mom who does the baking for a bakery in the muggle world. Childhood During her childhood when her dad was not working he would teach her how to play quidditch and they bonded by going to professional games together. Due to this she originally thought she was going to become a professional quidditch player when she grew up, but circumstances changed. Hogwarts Life When she got to Hogwarts she was a Hatstall - but the sorting hat eventually settled on Gryffindor and she's had unfaltering loyalty to Gryffindor since.She joined the Quidditch team during her second year and was the youngest on the team for two years (this is why she now loves encouraging her first and second years to join and is known to help train them in her free time). She built an impressive reputation as a chaser, in her first game she sustained a blow to the head yet kept playing and helped her team win. She became captain during her final 2 years and led her team to victory in the Quidditch cup during her time as captain. During her time at Hogwarts she found a good group of friends who often found themselves in trouble and in danger as they often would sneak out of the castle. During one of these adventures sneaking out her friend group runs into a slytherin group sneaking out. One of these Slytherins was a keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team, her major rival, yet they started dating in their sixth year and always found ways to support each others matches. They spent free afternoons sneaking out on adventures together. Everyone thought that they would never last, but they did, at least until a major battle at Hogwarts that happens near the end of their seventh year. During this battle he ended up losing his memory of Harlowe Sage through an obliviate spell. A girl who used to have a crush on him who switched sides during the battle knew Sage's boyfriend was about to defeat her, so as a last ditch attempt to hurt him she used obliviate to remove his memory of Sage. Another foe knocked him out immediately following this. Sage didn't see the memory charm being used on him, but saw him being knocked down. As he was unconscious she quickly saw him inside to be helped by professional healers. She found an overwhelming amount of people inside for the few healers they had, so with her mastery of healing as a student she was recruited to stay and help heal the injured. She welcomed it as it was a distraction from the reality of her losing her friend and from her boyfriend who had not yet woken up. He ended up not waking up for days and when he woke up she found that he didn't recognize her. Someone who had witnessed the events finally came forward with the details of what had happened. Sage tried everything she could to revive his lost memory, but it did not come back and she knew it wasn't fair to put him, or her for that matter, through it anymore. He had moved on and she finally reached a point where she felt ready to move on. While she still loved the game of quidditch, after the battle she no longer wanted to become a professional Quidditch player as she felt it would be a daily reminder of playing with him and she also had found a true calling in healing after helping those injured in battle. Thus, she put all of her love and attention into furthering her knowledge in healing and when she was offered a position at Hogwarts she did not hesitate to take it. After Hogwarts Magical healing is mandatory for fist years, but after that it is an elective that requires high marks in all of the other core courses. Due to this, during the first year her curriculum mainly focuses on anatomy and theory, but beyond first year healing potions, spells, and charms are taught. As a professor she is known for having a soft spot for first and second years although she would protect all of her students no matter what. She sometimes gets a reputation as being a strict professor for third through sixth years - but it's only because of what can go wrong if they make a potion/spell wrong - and by seventh year the students usually realize this fact and have such a handle on healing that she no longer needs to be as strict with them anyways. She also has an infamous annual party for her seventh year healing scholars with a specially made 'Healers Brew.' All healing students know the name of it, but only those who get invited in their seventh year get to learn what exactly it is and how to make it- her students hold that secret closely and the secret has not been divulged to this day (other than to the few non-healers Sage has carefully chosen to share the info with).